


Doll

by valkyrjagloria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BUT THIS IS ABOUT KAORU AND REI OK, Gen, Halloween, I JUST LOVE MENTIONING ADONIS, Post-Graduation, adonis is a caring uncle, halloween event!!, haunted house au, i care adonis, uncle adonis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyrjagloria/pseuds/valkyrjagloria
Summary: “R-Rei-kun? Rei-kun a-are you still there?” Kaoru’s voice shakes as he shone the flashlight he’s holding to the direction he’d last seen the UNDEAD leader, which happened to be a dusty bedside cabinet that they were checking out just a few seconds ago before Kaoru somehow managed to ‘lose’ him when Rei’s just beside him seconds ago. The man isn’t sure whether he just zoned out when looking at the message at the back of the old postcard he saw but Rei can’t be that far away, or so he thinks.
Kudos: 10





	Doll

**Author's Note:**

> 🕸️’s gift to 👾!! #EnsHalloweenMail

“R-Rei-kun? Rei-kun a-are you still there?” Kaoru’s voice shakes as he shone the flashlight he’s holding to the direction he’d last seen the UNDEAD leader, which happened to be a dusty bedside cabinet that they were checking out just a few seconds ago before Kaoru somehow managed to ‘lose’ him when Rei’s just beside him seconds ago. The man isn’t sure whether he just zoned out when looking at the message at the back of the old postcard he saw but Rei can’t be that far away, or so he thinks.

Kaoru already looked for Rei everywhere inside the bedroom, even gathering up the courage to look under the creaky antique bed and almost having a heart attack when he saw a lifeless Victorian doll underneath, staring back at him with its eyes. He couldn’t even believe himself when he uttered a thank goodness to Itsuki Shu and Mademoiselle that he’s already used to seeing victorian dolls that this doesn’t scare him as much as he thought it would, but he still isn’t sure if the doll he saw did blink or if his mind just started to play with him.

It was never his fault they got here in the first place, thought Kaoru as he exited the room and made it to the building’s hallways, shining his flashlight to the floor as often as possible to avoid stepping into holes made into the wooden floor or accidentally stepping on something that would help lose his appetite later. It was Rei’s idea with his  _ “Everyone~ let’s go to a haunted house this halloween we might get song inspirations with everything inspiring around us~”  _ from the start and the younger ones, bless them, got excuses and errands to do on Halloween for them not to be part of his mess. 

Kaoru’s even surprised that Rei let Koga go, whose excuse was just  _ “Me and Suou are going Trick or Treating.” _ despite knowing the fact that Koga Oogami would absolutely even refuse to join the event in a blink of an eye. Adonis’s excuse is cute enough, and at this time Kaoru’s sure that Adonis is already enjoying his Halloween accompanying his niece from his eldest sister.

But that doesn’t leave out the fact that he, Kaoru Hakaze, is still here inside a haunted house with three floors, and the only sound he hears are the creaking of the wooden floor and an eerie laugh coming from the room at his right. Being intelligent compared to the horror films he watched before, he skipped that room.

“Rei-kun~ R-Rei-kun please show up for god’s sake, UNDEAD needs its leader.” he called out, entering the room past the one with the laughter and left the door open as he examined the room. The one who owned this before gives him the vibes of being a priest, with all the crucifix and the image of what he thinks is Jesus Christ on the wall. There are also several journals and Bibles stacked on the bed, as well as some photographs dated the past centuries that Kaoru isn’t sure if he wanted to look at. 

He did open the journals and tried to read the things written there, but he isn’t sure if he’s reading English or Japanese. The handwriting is hard to read and cursive, with lots of ink blotches that it’s difficult to read even if you understand the language. Kaoru knew he should’ve expected this when Rei said that they’ll be visiting a haunted house somewhere in Europe, and if his luck is correct, he might be reading Latin now. Too bad he doesn’t know latin to understand the writing, so much for the ‘inspiration’ that Rei was talking about.

Too late did he realized when the eerie laughter stopped from the other room and apparently left the door open, for one moment he was looking at the photographs in the journal featuring who might’ve been the priest who once owned this room and the next second his sight is being taken as cold hands cover his eyes, making him drop the flashlight and his vision go black. 

Kaoru’s first instinct was to of course panic; He might’ve let out a couple of screams that could hopefully be heard by Rei and rush in to save him from this predicament, but that’s okay at least people could know where he is right now. The one holding him is strong, that Kaoru could agree on. He tried struggling, wriggling just to get out of their grasp but to no excuse. He could also feel one of their hands going up to cover his nose and his mouth due to the goosebumps he’s feeling on his left arm, and was cut off of his sense of sight and smell for a while before everything suddenly went back to normal as if nothing happened. 

Kaoru does look like a fool with both his hands on either side of him, looking like he was still holding something, or struggling to hold something that's not there. He immediately shook his head and gave himself a hard slap on his face, wanting to make himself believe that the ten seconds of agony is just made up by his now paranoid mind.

With his shaky hands he went on with trying to locate where his flashlight must’ve been when he dropped it to the ground. It’s a little bit harder when the said flashlight has accidentally been turned off and the room doesn’t have windows to reflect the moonlight he could’ve used to his advantage. 

It didn’t take too long for him to find the said flashlight and attempted to turn it on but with no such luck. The batteries must’ve ran out of power all night inside the haunted house, and unfortunately Kaoru isn’t sure if he packed extra batteries for it.

Praying for even a small ounce of luck, he sat on the dusty bed not caring if the dust would get attached to his pants or not, and tried to find any spare batteries inside the bag he carried. The bag is still with him even after the ‘attack’, fortunately, and Kaoru now feels like he’s used up all his luck when his hand managed to touch one untouched pack of batteries for his flashlight.

He spent a few minutes trying to fumble and put the batteries inside the camera, and with luck is now in the corridors again, back to looking for Rei Sakuma. One of his assumptions is that he already went to the second floor, since the two decided to check out the third floor first then the second floor next, so that’s what he did.

Kaoru entered the first room he sees and lets out a relaxed sigh as his flashlight shines on the dark silhouette of their leader, running his hands through the pictures of early children on the wall and mumbling something under his breath. “You idiot, you scared me.”

Rei paid him no mind as he continued staring at the portrait as if he didn’t hear Kaoru at all, his eyes all narrowed and concentrated that makes Kaoru feel that Rei's thoughts are louder than his voice. That doesn't mean that he'll give up, though.

"Rei-kun~ Earth to Rei-kun, Hello! Hello~!" he called out, almost shouting as he approached the person. He finally stopped in front of him and called out his name once more, but with no such luck. "Rei-kun~! REI-KUN!" 

Rei jumped out at the contact of Kaoru's finger on his shoulder when he tapped it, his eyes wide and surprised as if he caught him by surprise. He soon calmed down upon seeing that it's just Kaoru, and let his sigh out. "Ah, it's just Kaoru." 

"What do you mean by 'just Kaoru'? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Kaoru complained, not putting any signs of anger on his tone but more or exasperation and desperation of getting out of this house. As if Kaoru didn't exist for the past few seconds, Rei is found again staring at the portrait in front of them. "Rei-kun, let's leave already, shall we? This place is giving me the creeps." 

"Kaoru, please keep quiet for a moment and look at this picture if you may, and tell who the children resemble like." Rei said, not looking away from the picture but did take a step back. His eyes are no longer the narrowed ones a while ago, but more of shock and horror. Kaoru tilted his head at the sight of Rei in confusion and looked at the portrait Rei's been staring at for who knows how long, and took a while before putting the pieces together. 

The portrait has two boys in it, and the one with the hair slicked back on his left side is definitely older than the one with the curly hair tied in a side ponytail. Kaoru took note of the older boy's hairstyle, how it looks so eerily familiar as well as his shape of his eyes and his. It doesn't feel right to connect something that was most likely painted in the past before Otogari ever existed to one of the members of the unit UNDEAD. 

Kaoru stared at the younger boy more than he stared at the Adonis lookalike. It's more difficult for him to see who he resembles, but judging by the amused smile expression and the slightly crouching figure he could tell that this looked a lot like Sakuma Ritsu, which must explain why Rei looked so shocked. 

"R-Rei-kun, let's h-h-hurry outside, yeah?" Kaoru tried to call him, from tapping on his shoulder straight to grabbing his arm. "M-maybe it's just c-coincidence? They c-can't possibly be Adonicchan or Ritsu–" 

He could feel the atmosphere suddenly get colder, and the laughter he heard before starting to get close. Kaoru is already muttering a number off cuss words that would possibly make Koga cover his own ears by the wide variety of words, dragging Rei behind. 

Kaoru was never good at finding where's where, but he's not that bad enough for someone to say that he has no sense of direction. He managed to get them to the first floor fast enough for someone not to follow them, but the next challenge is locating where's the exit from the fact that there's more rooms downstairs and every door looks exactly like each other. He could feel the goosebumps on his arm and the back of his neck, but he tried to pay it no mind as he frantically searched for the exit by opening door after door all while having Sakuma Rei on his other hand. 

The two soon managed to get out, with Rei getting back to his wits at the last minute and started helping him with finding the exit as well as telling Kaoru to look out for things he might run over. There are already a lot of spiderwebs in this house, and having them stick to your face and your body is irritating enough.

Pants were heard from the both of them, Kaoru's being close to being choked sobs. Rei's panting really hard too, his heart beating so fast that if he is old enough he could get a heart attack. 

"That was.. Th-that was really close, man." Kaoru choked out as he managed to get on his feet, one of his hands still above his heart as if checking when it would go back to normal. "Didn't you get the house exorcised first before suggesting?" 

"My mistake, Kaoru. I thought it'd be more fun if we checked a real haunted house instead of an exorcised one. I guess I was wrong." 

"You goddamn are. Thank goodness I was used to seeing Mademoiselle everyday back in highschool that dolls don't scare me as much as before. Now get in the car, we might be late for the flight that we reserved online." 

Rei stared at him for a long time, still trying to calm himself down before standing up as well. As the two made their way to their car, Rei felt a chill ran up his spine as he stared at the driver's seat of the car. 

"Kaoru, do we always have an antique Victorian doll in our car?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this 🥺🥺


End file.
